Reach for the Stars
by faerydoll k
Summary: She was the goddess of death; he was a man without a past. What will happen when fate gives a second chance for these two star-crossed lovers? Will history repeat itself as these two begin to live their new life, not knowing what they once were? SxS
1. Reaching back

****

Reach for the Stars By: Li-Yingfa1 

_'A second chance for two star-crossed lovers'_

**Summary: **She was the goddess of death; he was a man without a past. What will happen when fate gives a second chance for these two star-crossed lovers? Will history repeat itself as these two begin to live their new life, not knowing what they once were? 

**Prologue: **

**The night's silent ambiance was completely broken down by the loud and sudden momentum. A shadow figure was being chased by a troop of soldiers that were wearing large and rather rusty armors. The shadowed figure jumped into the rooftop where the soldiers find hard to climb. He sneered looking at the helpless rusty soldiers going after him.** "Hurry and catch him before he brings danger to anyone's 'celestial gems'!" **one man commanded, he seems to be the head of these feeble troop of corroded soldiers. **

**          The shadowed figure halted as a blue-haired man appeared in front of him. He's long blue hair was tied down simply matching his azure eyes and that adds points to his handsome features. He was dressed elegantly like a real knight; his black 'celestial gem' sparkles on the left side of his chest. He took his battle position and take out his sword.** "Tsk! Aren't you the brave one? Showing your own 'celestial gem' freely to the enemy. Or a dim-witted one perhaps?" **the shadowed figure mocked as he take his stance too, waiting for an attack. **

**          In a moment their sword clashes together, each were very welled skilled and was rather having a draw match. The black 'celestial gem' of the knight sparkles more brightly and BOOM! His opponent was sent flying onto the floor.** "How dare you come to Heaven's realm you DEMON! What are you planning to do huh? Kill a celestial?" **the knight asked, still not seeing the man's face. His hood was covering his face and without warning he sent a big blow of fire into the knight and had fell on his back.** "Don't underestimate me Blue Knight! I'm the next leader of the underworld Xiao Lang, and no one has ever defeated me! Even you Eriol."** He removed his hood and stared evilly towards Eriol who was now lying on the floor. Xiao Lang felt the pain deepen on his shoulder. He almost forgot the wound he had received! But there's no way he's going to show to Eriol that he was indeed in a great pain. Taking the chance to escape while his opponent was unconscious for a while, he quickly jumped down from the rooftop.**

**          Xiao Lang ran and ran not knowing where he was heading. He cursed as he saw soldiers where after him once again. He didn't even know why he was here! All he knew was he had those enchanting dreams of a young maiden but was caged in heaven's realm and right now he's here feeling stupid for going that low of following some stupid dream. He felt like collapsing at that moment because of exhaustion, he knew that blue knight got the best of him. He felt his whole body going numb, he reached a place filled with flowers and trees, nothing in his interest but something was pulling him onward. He tried to look up and saw himself standing before a small shrine-like structure. He opened the door gently and went inside, hearing someone humming faintly.**

**          He quickly hides as he saw some maids pass through. This seems to be a sacred place for these celestials. He followed the trail leading to the serene humming and ended looking at a beautifully carved door. There were flowers hanging onto the door that had slightly given him a soft enchanting fragrance. He decided to open the door and immediately closed it at once. To his surprised he saw the most gorgeous woman before him unaware of his presence. She was floating so captivating into the water filled with red and pink flowers. One finger rose to catch a single pink petal that has made its way to her. The ceiling was transparent and you could see how her splendor matches the moons and stars.**

**          Xiao Lang was under a spell by her beauty. His amber eyes locked on the pristine body of the lady who was now doing simple and slow backstrokes. She had reached the other side where Xiao Lang is, and is now trying to get out of water but was stopped as she saw him. She fell back on the water once again as shock took her.**

Xiao Lang's Point of View 

"AHHH!!!"** she screamed as she fall back on to the water. Her long auburn hair floated into the water as she tried to stand once again. I didn't speak a word; she was staring back at me with those pure emerald pools. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. She was the girl in my dreams! We were covered in silence but a loud knock broke it. Without warning the large door opens and there I saw the Blue Knight I have fought minutes ago entering. Immediately I hide at the large plant beside me, thinking of a way to get out.**

"Eriol!? W-what are you doing here!?"

"I'm sorry your highness, I am just checking if your alright I thought I heard you scream and there's this demon on the loose and---"

"There's no one here! Now leave! How dare you intrude to my bath!"

"I'm sorry your highness, I'm just doing my sworn duty." **With that he left in silence. I heard the door 'click' and the she stares at me once again. Why didn't she tell him about me? I'm sure she saw me. **

"You could come out now" **she said as she slowly approach me. Xiao Lang just stands there as she drew closer to her. His whole body tense as her immaculate hands touched his wounded flesh. (AN: She's wearing a white loose gown OK??? Perverts . . . perverts . . . ^__^)**

"What are you doing?" **he asked coldly taking his hands off her touch. But she just smiled back proceeding back to what she's doing.** "I'm treating your wounds. Isn't that obvious?" **she beamed again with those bright and breath taking smile.** "Why didn't you hand me over? You know I'm here and I could be very dangerous." **But to no avail her smile was stuck into her angelic face. He sighed as she finished up treating his wound.** "It's done!"** she chirped. **

I was fighting my instinct to go grab her and suck the life out of her enthralling body. But something's holding me back. Telling me to stop and just admire her beauty. I looked away to stop my hunger, but then she was so beautiful, pristine, so inviting that I couldn't control my body. I hold the bottom of her chest where her gem was located. I tried to make myself pull it, make it mine. However her soft features numb me. Her holiness just makes me out of control like she was sucking the sanity out of me if I do have one.

"I'm Sakura, the celestial maiden ready to take place as a god. If you pull my gem the whole Celestia would come to an end." **I heard her say. She was looking straight into me, making myself transparent to her.** "Why are you saying this to me? Such information could cause you harm. I'm the prince of the demons of the underworld Xiao Lang. I could easily get the life out of you and the whole Celestia in one single blow." **I said unsure as she pierces through me. Those eyes were just too captivating that I'm beginning to drown into them, and her smell, the intoxicating smells from her majestic** **body.** "Then do as you please" **with that my chains of control began to release and I did what I shouldn't do, the opposite of what a demon should do.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_I kissed her . . .     _

**_-_**

****

****

**_-_**

****

****

**_-_**

****

****

**_-_**

****

****

**_-_**

****

****

**_-_**

****

****

**_-_**

****

****

**_-_**

****

****

**_-_**

****

****

**Something that I'm forbidden to do. I just did something so illegal. Something that would surely changed my life forever. I was afraid to open my eyes once again and stop this. I had no strength to do it. I'm cornered by my own foolish emotions. Such things that we're not suppose to acquire. I'm a complete failure. I wonder if I could back to where I once where. Somewhere I should be. I just . . . have to face it all. What am I going to do now? And so after that, days gone by where I do the same forbidden thing. . .**

**My whole character diminishes. I don't know where I belong. **"Take me away, please" **I hear her whisper to my ear. What am I doing? Everything was beginning to fade away.** "I don't want to be locked in here forever. Please take me . . ." **she pleaded. Her voice becomes serene music into me. I began to do something I shouldn't do. I take her into my arms and ran freely.**

**Before I knew it we were outside. I kept running with Sakura on my arms. I just don't know where I'm going I don't know where to go. I just let my feet take me somewhere. It wouldn't matter anyway. I had just did something that slashes my life what else could've mattered?**

**Soon we have arrived at a field of flowers. Strange flowers, the smell was totally different. Then it struck me it was 'Weeping Lilies'! I heard running water and I began to go close to it and avoid the treacherous flower. We've arrived at the riverside. It was dark but I could feel her head fall down as well as her arms that were around me. She felt like she was  **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

 _lifeless. . ._  

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**But it wasn't the flower's fault. I knew well it wasn't the reason. I knew it was---.**

**Our bodies we're bathed in the moonlight. My hands covered with blood. I just don't know what to do. . .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I just remembered the time where the world was unknown to me. I used to look into the black-pitch sky, dreaming to reach the sky. Dreaming to reach that bright pink star. But whenever I stretched my hands, I just couldn't reach it.**

**_But now I did. Though she was in my arms bleeding. I'll just go look above and try to reach back my star . . ._**

****

****

****

**~~~~~So? What do you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews so I should know if this is worth continuing! It just come out of me naturally and BOOM! I made another story! Nyahahahaha! The song "My Immortal" of Evanescence was used by me to be an inspiration to this story. Please review!!! I know its still confusing but it'll get better soon! ! Ja ne! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Read my other stories too!!!******


	2. Moonless Passion

Reach for the Stars **By: Li-Yingfa1**

_'A second chance for two star-crossed lovers . . .'_

~~~***~~~

**Disclaimer:** I don't want to be sued so sorry if I had forgot to place disclaimer before ^__^ Me don't own Card Captor Sakura!!! And the song "I'm Kissing You"

**_LYRICS OF THE SONG_**

~*~

**Chapter 1:** _Moonless Passion_

_-_

        The afternoon sunlight streaked through the bedroom's window. And finally brings consciousness to the young warrior sleeping under the white soft blanket. He gradually opens his eyes to welcome the day or rather the afternoon. He stood up leisurely as his hands kept on brushing his already messy hair. 

        He quickly changed his clothes, put his sword onto the sheath, and throw his things on his large traveling bag. His amber eyes scanned the whole room looking for indication that he has left something. When he agreed to himself that he didn't forget anything he ran towards the door muttering some curses under his breath.

        Now on he goes down the staircase founding a woman was waiting for him and has this I'm-so-happy-I'll-have-extra-money-thanks-to-you kind of smile. 

"So~ mister Syaoran _the wanderer . . ._ has finally woke up from his slumber." The woman's smile grew larger than before now indicating I'm-so-good-at-this-he'll-definitely-gonna-pay. 

"You knew well enough that exactly nine o'clock, rented rooms should be left or else. . " she trailed her fingers to his well-built body and continued. " . . .Their payment will be doubled because it will be considered staying in two nights." She lashed out her eyelashes and continues trailing her fingers to his chest. But even with her devilish statement the young warrior was completely calm and just smiled to her his remarkable ha!-just-you-wait-and-see-if-you-could-resist-my-irresistable-charm kind of smile. 

"Oh! Yes! Of course! Lady . . ." he flashed her a questioning look and she whispered into his ear "_Kaede_, the name is Kaede' he leered at this ah . . . this is just too easy now. 

        "That's a very good name for such a lovely lady like you" he stated holding out his hand. Kaede thought he was handing her the money or going to shake her hand but instead he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand. "Your quite the charmer are you not?" she giggled and he knew she's falling for it. 

        "Well in fact everyone says that. But you see I've been traveling for a long time now. Unfortunately I've never look twice to a woman before . . . since I'm looking for the most perfect one. And you know what? She's right in front of me." Her face flushed with his words and has fully fallen to Syaoran's trap. "But now I've found her I'll be taking a much longer time because I'll have to pay her and on the other hand I will have to travel and leave her to look faraway in search for the largest diamond ring I could see and insert it to her slender finger." Her eyes becomes dreamy mode and to Syaoran's language this means "I won" 

        "Aw! Really? In such short time you fell in love with me? AWWW!!! T-then what are you waiting for? Leave already! The sooner you leave the sooner you'll return!" she shoved Syaoran outside blushing, while he laughed on the inside. "It's really hard for me to be away from you, but then I'll have to search for the perfect exchange to have my precious prize" he lied holding his laugh. This is far way too easy. "AW! You should really go. Bye!" she said one last time and off he goes to his journey.

        'Phew! Remind me not to go back to this town anymore.' He murmured to his new companion. "Why didn't you wake me up anyway? Don't you have concern over me huh?" he continued rumbling to his friend. "Ah- Syaoran the last time I woke you up I end up hanging on a tree." His companion said, sarcasm was spread to every word. "What do you mean by that Kazuo?" Syaoran asked wearing his I-didn't-do-that kind of pout. 

        Kazuo just laugh at his friend and pats him on the back. "Haha! You wouldn't get mad at me right, when I tell you that you couldn't return to any place at all after a few more journey since you said that very same statement wherever you'll go"

"Huh? What statement?" Kazuo just laugh at his wolf-like friend. "Me to remind you not to go back to whatever place you've gone to. Since you've promised to marry every woman you saw!"

"I did not!" Syaoran protested childishly and just earned a lot more laugh from Kazuo. "By the way Syaoran, I have to go to my mother first she said my father is very sick and they want me to go home for a while." Syaoran looked sympathetically to his friend and quickly puts some money to Kazuo's pocket. "W-what are you doing man!? I can't take this! This is your money!" but Syaoran just shook his head and his hands went onto his pockets and started to go off waving backwardly to his friend. "Just be careful okay? Let's try to meet up someday, just use our special mail service courtesy of your loyal pet bird Pia"

        "Thanks man! I owe you this one!" Syaoran didn't even look back again and just went on his way with a smile on his lips. He would surely miss Kazuo but it's more important for him to visit his father since he knows the feeling of having no one.

~*~

        Syaoran wasn't any normal guy. He has some features normal people don't have. One of these is his powers, and his great skill in sword fighting. But the other thing that sets him apart from others was his hidden green gem on his left chest. He always wonders what it was for, he even tried to pull it out but whenever he will a strong jolt would come to his body leaving his body numbing in the ache. 

        Apparently he has a very sad life. Although it doesn't look like he was someone to have such lonely life because of his out-going attitude. He certainly has one good reason for it. He has no memory. And even how sociable he would be, he could never really settles in one place and that makes him so alone in his life. However some time later he came across Kazuo which loves to travel and joins him since then but now he would be alone again since Kazuo was needed by his family and he doesn't want to keep him away from his family. Because that is something he doesn't have. A family. A memory. A life . . .

~*~

        Lost in his thoughts, Syaoran gaze confusingly at his surrounding. Just his luck to ended up in a forest. Curse his feet for carrying him to this place. Curse his mind for drifting of too deeply in his thoughts. Curse him for being stupid. And there goes his mental struggling. 

        He plopped down under a large tree and decided to just sleep there. He would just scare the life out of whoever dares to wakes him. Oh yes his an expert in that particular subject. Soon his breathing slowed and had fallen to sleep

~*~

**_       I felt myself draining, running once again to an endless vast of void. The door opens before me and I found myself captivated to the immaculate woman that was standing in front of me._**

****

****

**_       Her pure irrevocable actions . . . her majestic hands making contact to my worn out body . . . Those smile, her presence alone gives me enough reason to grab her. . . kissed her . . . _**

****

****

**_       Such bold actions she allowed me to do. She was completely suffocating my whole being until I felt my character diminish._**

****

****

**_       Her soft features, her fortifying smell, her silky auburn hair that would always plays with the cool air. She'll smile to me and we'll look up together bathing ourselves under the moonlight. She'll point her slender finger unto the stars and look up to me as if yearning. And as return I'll brush my lips to hers, continuing our forbidden acts. _**_'I promise I'll protect you. We'll be together forever and no one else could stop us . . .' **such promise I think I've never fulfilled. **_

****

****

****

****

~~I'm dreaming again . . . but if this isn't real why does this emotions pour into me like this was all happening? Like I'm being pulled into somewhere I once knew?

**        I remember carrying her, running through a field of flowers, the wind blowing into my face. We arrived at a riverside in a flash, like we were trying to escape from something. And that was when my heartbeat stopped . . . Like I wasn't in my own body . . . It all happens so fast. I could feel her head falls down as well as her arms that I believed was placed around me. **

**        It was dark but I know what I just felt. She was just so . . . **lifeless. **I looked down at her pale face her emerald eyes were closed so tightly, and I felt more scared. Her eyes were closed tightly like it would never open again, like I would never see her brilliant eyes once again.  I shook my head dramatically as realization took me. A single tear rolled down to my cheeks but I paid no heed to it. There's nothing more to care about. I closed my eyes trying to tell myself it was just a painful illusion but it wasn't. He knew well it wasn't.**

**        I leaned down to her and kissed her one last time. I stood straight facing the bottom of the river. And slowly I let her drift down . . . and down . . . I watched as she disappeared into the cold water. **'I should let her go . . . but I'll never let go of her heart. .'

**_Pride can stand, a thousand trials,_**

**__**

**_       the strong will never fall_**

__

**__**

~*~

****

****

        Syaoran's shuteyes open vastly returning back to reality. He was sweating immensely and his breathing was hastily too. He puts his right hand on his forehead for support. His head was spinning wildly and he felt strong familiar emotions crawling over him. 

__

**_But watching stars without you_****__**

        He peered into the night sky, he watched the stars that seem to be looking down at him too but wind blew dark cloud covering the other light. He felt another bolt into his body as unknown memories came up to him, though his eyes were still fixed at one single pink star that shone brightly, smaller compared to others but gives a significant glow to him. 

**My soul cried . . .**  
  


        He gently touched his lips with his fingers. 'I could still feel the warmth of her lips touching mine. It becomes more painful now, remembering how I kissed on my dreams.

**_Heaving heart is full of pain,_****__**

**__**

        Syaoran looked down to his right palm, his left fingers tracing the lines that were marked to it. He narrowed his eyes then clenched his right fist tightly. _"Take me away, please I don't want to be locked in here forever. Please take me. ." _The voice whispers to his ears, like she was right there beside him. Those enchanting voice he hears from his dreams.

Oh, oh, the aching.  
  


'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
  


I'm kissing you.

        He stood up; his feet began to move without his permission. Step by step his heart aches more. He looked at the sight of the place his feet took him. He was in front of a still river. His eyes were wavering as he glaze over the place.

        Just like that dream that comes to him in his every sleep. The immaculate lady was in there, sitting in a transparent crescent moon. Her right foot was playing with the crystalline water. Her long auburn hair was tied in a low pink lace but some strands of her hair still escape and resides at both sides before her ears, there was also a flower tiara on her silky hair. And was wearing a simple decorated loose white gown. 

Touch me deep, pure, and true,  
  


Gift to me forever  
  


'Cause I'm kissing you, oh.  
  


I'm kissing you.

        Unknown to Syaoran's will he was now nearing the lady and abruptly lifted her chin with his hand. She looked up revealing those green eyes he was somehow longing for. Different sort of sensation flooded both of them confusion, sorry, longing, so many they couldn't point exactly. But putting aside all of those they both shared a single sweet kiss full of those strange feelings.

Where are you now?  
  


**__**

**_Where are you now?  
  
_**

**__**

**_'Cause I'm kissing you.  
  
_**

**__**

**_I'm kissing you, oh._****__**

        However she suddenly backed away and swayed her star wand to put him in distance. The bells on it rang sounding mysteriously. "I'm Sakura, goddess of death! How dare you act so boldly against me?!" she finally spoke.

""You look much look like a goddess of Beauty rather than the goddess of death . . ." Syaoran said playfully, now awake from his trance awhile ago. She narrowed her eyes to him and scowled at him. She inhaled deeply to release the anger but he just had to open his mouth . . .

"Would you want to be a mother now and give me children?"

****BONK****

**To be continued. . . **

**~*~**

**HAHAHA!!! Please review! And tell me what you think. The chapters are short but I'll definitely make it longer next time.  Now please leave a review You could give me suggestion comments or ask me. Please!!! And read my other stories too if you would like ^__^ ja! BTW the song I used there was "I'm Kissing you" I don't own it okay?!**


End file.
